


Dance the Day Away

by IllusionFire



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Komaeda!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionFire/pseuds/IllusionFire
Summary: When April 28th comes around, Hajime has no idea what to do for Komaeda's birthday. Luckily, he finds a solution eventually.





	Dance the Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Komaeda! I procrastinated on this fic for the longest time but I just *had* to make sure it came out on Ko's birthday~ Happy birthday to our fluffy angel bean~

 

 

            The second Hajime woke up, he wished he could turn back time. Even if it was just by a day, he would have given anything for just 24 more hours. But when Hajime looked over at the calendar hanging on his bedroom wall, the circled date brought him back to reality.

            _April 28 th, Nagito’s Birthday._

 _“Fuck.”_ He cursed. It’s not as if Hajime had forgotten. In fact, it was kind of the opposite. Every morning in April when Hajime crossed out the previous date on the calendar, his eyes kept darting to that _damn_ date. Every day it came closer and closer, and Hajime _hated_ the feeling.

            In fact, ever since the week of Komaeda’s birthday started, Hajime tried finding a present for him. Unfortunately, he also had no clue how to do that either. His boyfriend was an absolute _mystery_ on his own, so shopping for him is pretty much hell. Hajime groaned, thinking about what he was going to do. He had already planned to spend the day with him, so that didn’t really help with time.

            Trying to think quickly, Hajime pulled out his phone and dialed one of his friend’s number., The phone rang for an unbearably long time, and on the last ring, the person finally picked up.

            “Hey dude, you need me?” Souda’s distinct voice sounded through the other end of the phone.

            “Souda? Thank God. I need your help.” Hajime swore he could just _see_ the stupid ass toothy smirk on Souda’s face when he said that.

            “Oh? You need _help_? From _me?_ ” Hajime rolled his eyes.

            “Shut the hell up, this _really_ isn’t the time. Will you help me or not?” Souda laughed, seemingly satisfied.

            “Yeah, sure, what do you need?” Hajime took a deep breath before speaking.

            “…Okay, so Komaeda’s birthday is today, and I have no clue what to do for it. This is the first birthday I’ve spent with him and I really want it to be special, but…” Hajime trailed off.

            “But…?”

            “…I couldn’t think of anything this whole week so now I need to accomplish this is a span of 2 hours or less.” The silence after that sentence was so unbearable.  After a good and painful 7 seconds, Souda finally spoke up again.

            “...Just to be clear, you _did_ mean to call _me,_ right?”

            “Souda…” Hajime hissed. He didn’t need to waste any more time than he had to, he needed to figure out a plan and _now._

            “Okay, okay… Umm… What does Komaeda like?” Hajime rubbed his hand against his face in such disappointment.

            “Yeah, Souda. I totally didn’t think of that question before.  I’ll get back to you when I figure that out. You’re such a big help.” He said sarcastically.  Hajime heard Souda dismissively suck his teeth at him.

            “Well, shit, dude! I don’t know your weird boyfriend! It’s your problem, not mine! Besides, from what I’ve seen from him, he’d probably be happy with whatever you give him.” Hajime gave an annoyed sigh

            “I _know_ he’ll be happy with anything I give him, but I don’t want it to be half-assed. I want it to be something he’d really like.”  At Hajime’s somewhat sentimental speech, Souda ruined it with a childish groan.

            “I dunno, give him a ball gag and some rope for all I care.”  The comment made Hajime’s face _burn._

            “Wha-! I am _NOT_ getting that!”

            “Well I’m out of ideas then. Good luck finding a last-minute gift!”

            “Hey, wai-!”

            _*click*_

            Before Hajime could finish, Souda hung up. What an asshole.

            So so far Hajime’s options are give Komaeda a ball gag and look like a creepy pervert, or give him something crappy or nothing and look like an asshole. Splendid.

            The best Hajime could do in the short amount of time he had was quickly run to the store and pick up a small strawberry shortcake so he had at least something. 

            A few minutes later, and unmistakable soft knock was heard at the door. Hajime’s heart stopped for a split second when he heard it.

            “It’s open, come in.” When Komaeda walked in, he walked straight up to Hajime, and it unnerved the hell out him.

            “Hello, Hajime.” He greeted, smiling.

            “Hey.” He replied awkwardly. Hajime smiled to try to make it a little less awkward. “Happy birthday.” A somewhat eerie smile was on Komaeda’s face.

            “So, what did you have planned today, Hajime?” He waited a bit to respond, but eventually he awkwardly extended his hand out to Komaeda, wanting him to take it.

            “Would… Um... You like to dance?” Hajime asked, embarrassment clear on his face. A shy but sly smile crept on Komaeda’s face before he took Hajime’s hand in his own.

            “Of course.”

 

            Hajime wasn’t the best dancer in the world, and he _certainly_ wasn’t the best at slow dancing. He kept stepping on Komaeda’s feet while trying, and he got flustered whenever he did. Hajime tried talking to try and distract Komaeda fo his awful dancing.

            “…I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a better gift.” He apologized. Hajime tried to look away from Komaeda’s face, but he just could tear his eyes away from his enticing murky eyes. Komaeda let out a chuckle.

            “Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

            “…I…I wanted to get you something special for your birthday because it’s the first one I’m spending with you, but I just… I didn’t know what to get and didn’t even get anything… I’m sorry.”  Hajime didn’t know what he was expecting Komaeda to say, but he definitely didn’t expect to hear _laughing._

            “Wh…What are you doing?” Hajime didn’t know _what_ he was feeling. Why the hell was Komaeda _laughing_ of all things?

            “Come on, Hajime. You can’t be serious. This is probably the best thing you could have given me…” Komaeda moved his arms around Hajime into a hug. At that point they weren’t really dancing, just hugging while slightly swaying, but Hajime enjoyed the feeling.

            “Honestly, Hajime… this is more special than any item in the world…” Hajime sighed in relief, but his breath was cut short by him feeling Komaeda sweep his feet from underneath him.

            A panicked yelp escaped Hajime’s throat, his arms grasping around Komaeda’s neck to hold him up. He wanted to kill Komaeda when he saw his facial expression.

            “Oops.” He said with a sly smirk. He slinked his arms around Hajime’s back, pulling him up for a kiss. They must have stayed there for at least 8 seconds before letting go.

            After they disconnected, Komaeda gave another smile.

            “Now let’s eat that cake you got. I'm getting two pieces.”


End file.
